Kohtaro Minami
Kohtaro Minami (南 光太郎 Minami Kōtarō) (Robert in Funimation Dub) is a Character From Kamen Rider Black and the Sequel, Kamen Rider Black RX. He's one of Yuna Minami's Brother due to a Partnership. He is the Legendary God of Sun in the Lakeside. He also transformed into Kamen Rider Black RX (仮面ライダー BLACK RX) as his main motif is black grasshopper, sun and demon king. Info About Him! *Voice: James *Allies and Friends: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Cyber Woo, Freddy Ferret, Hank, Freddy Fazbear, Grim Matchstick, Ace, and Geon Jr., Azura, Ike, Giffany, Iris, Dark Magician Girl, Annet Myer, Yuna Minami, Female Corrin, Takeru, Princess Oriana, Penny the Ostrich, Geon, Woo, Godzilla, Mothra, Tokimune Hojo, Hikaru, Reiko Shiratori, Lafter Frankland and other Monsters *Enemies: *Like: His sister, new ideas, being together with his sister, fruits and vegetables *Dislike: Pornography Stuff (Due to his Reaction and Running Away), Eyes the Horror Game (He rage quits this game), Problems *Monster Form: Fusionized Chimera (Fire-Lightning Chimera)/Magma Chimera (His Ult. Form) *Relationships: Yuna Minami (Sister), Reiko Shiratori (Wife), Lana (Monster Child; Daughter), Harith (Monster Child; Son), Ike (Close Friend), Mikoto (Adoptive Mother) *Age: 21 *Roblox Username: BlackSunRX_on_YT Personality Kohtaro was Happy-Go-Lucky, Cheerful, Caring, and Lionhearted with his heroic heart. He cares in his heroic way for his sister by supporting her to defeat Crisis Empire. He is strict most of the times to troublemakers (Except Elucia and the other monsters because he is sometimes strict.) who caused troubles to his Sister or his Wife. When Troublemakers appearing to kill him, he uses his Sun sword to Slash or Pierce Them. He can overpower his enemy's power with his true form or his Magma Chimera Form. According to his Bravery, He is one of the most powerful warriors that protects the Lakeside. Most Lakeside People called him "Demon Hunter" or "Devil Slayer" due to him killing the demons from Crisis Empire. Alongside with his sister, Yuna Minami, both were adept with swords due to within courage. Abilities *Sun Manipulation - Kohtaro holds the power of the sun. *Symbol of the Fire-Lightning Chimera - Kohtaro flies in the sky and the Symbol of the Fire Chimera Appears as he Landed in the Ground, causing his enemy to knocked up. *Fire Vision - Kohtaro Used his Fire Vision from His Eyes to Burn his Opponent, slowing them down while being stunned. *Shield of Lightning - Kohtaro Summoned a Lightning Shield to Defend Himself or Deflect Long Range Attack. *Legendary Embrace - Along with The Legendary Crew, They summoned their Legendary Shield to Defend themselves or Deflect Long Range Attack (Like Ridley's Plasma Scream). *Burning Punch - Kohtaro has the Flame in the Left Fist which will punch his opponent in direct contact, causing them to explode or incinerate. *Electric Kick - Kohtaro has the Lightning in the Right Foot which will jump in mid-air, do his kick to attack his opponent while landing in the ground, causing them to be Electrocuted. *Solar Flare wave - Kohtaro used his Sun sword as the Fire from the Sun filled his sword. As the sun filled completly, he creates a solar wave. *Virgo Evolution - *Magma Chimera Rage - *Lava Rush - In MUGEN and Super Smash Flash series He appear as a Assist Trophy. He used his beast stone to transform into a Chimera and says "This is the power of the Chimeras." His Fire-Lightning Chimera is fully transformed. Now he used his Fire Breath and Lightning Breath to Hit or KO the Opponent, which was a direct contact. After the Transformation, he turns into a human form, saying "I will stay with you." and reference his sister, "Yuna, I won't hurt you once again." Quotes *Kohtaro Minami/Lakeside Monsters Arena Quotes Etymology Minami - (南) means "South" Kohtaro - (光太郎) means "Grand" or "Shining Son" Together, it means "South of the Shining Son" Voice Actors *Eng Dub: Ray Chase (Young), Johnny Yong Bosch (Adult) *Japan Dub: Hosoya Yoshimasa (Young), Kurata Tetsuo (Adult) Trivia *His Star Sign is Virgo *His Kanji is 南 光太郎 *His Romaji is Minami Kōtarō *His Symbol of the Fire-Lightning Chimera is Based on Gatotkaca's Ultimate from Mobile Legends: Bang Bang *His Chinese and Japanese Zodiac is Monkey, and he shared his Chinese Zodiac sign with Ike from Fire Emblem Series. *Unlike Ike and Lucina, Kohtaro has two roars that he does. The Mecha-King Ghidorah roar is when he is a human, and Monsterverse Godzilla Roar is when his monster form. *He appears at CrimsonZockt's Chaos Battle I Plush No. 3 and wins. Which made him the 1st male monster to win the Chaos Battle I Plus. Roars *Human: *Monster Form: Theme *The Solar God (The Minami Siblings) *The Magma Chimera Ablaze (The Legendary Crew II: The Galaxy Goddess Returns) Category:Good Users Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Elephant012's allies Category:Elephant012's monster allies Category:The Legendary Crew Members Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Porn haters Category:Lakeside Gods Category:Space Warrrior Deities Category:Protagonists Category:Chimeras Category:Lakeside Heroes Category:Characters Voiced by James Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc Characters